Like Father, Like Son
by Varmint
Summary: "Barry, stop freaking out," Mary told a hyperventilating Barry. "Wally's just with his father." Barry glared at her. "A father who walks around in only underwear and beats up other people for a living!" He yelled back. Mary only rolled her eyes, "If you ask me, that's not very different from what you do." "He's with Sheamus! A wrestler! And he's de-aged!" "He'll survive, Barry."
1. Chapter 1

When Stephen Farrely heard his door ring, he didn't think much of it. He thought it must have been his friend John Cena or a fan that got lucky and found his adress. So, he walked towards the door, and opened it, smile in place. He didn't see anyone.

"Excuse me?" A small voice called, making Stephen look down.

What he saw surprised him. It was a child, no older than eight, and he was looking up at Stephen. He had bright red hair and emerald green eyes, eerily similar to someone he once knew.

"My mom told me to give you this." The kid told him, showing him a small envelope.

Stephen eyed it wearily, then saw that the kid had a small backpack on his back, and a bigger bag placed on the floor. He opened the letter, and read it.

_'My dear Sheamus, _

_This is Wally, your son. Remember that night a few years ago, when you were too drunk to walk and had a waitress take you back to your room? Well, Wally is the outcome of that night. I have kept it secret for a while, yes, but Wally has become too much for me to handle. I believe he will have a better life with you._

_Sincerely, Mary.'_

Stephen read it over and over again, not very sure what it means. He couldn't have a son! Especially one so old!

"Excuse me, Mr. Leperchaun?" Wally said, tugging Sheamus' pant leg.

Stephen frowned at the nickname, then looked down at Wally. "What are ye doing here, Wally?" He asked, wanting to know if Wally knew.

Wally shrugged. "My mom dropped me off here, telling me that she and my dad couldn't take care of me anymore. But I'm sure she'll be back!" Wally smiled brightly, making Stephen wonder just how innocent Wally was.

And then his watch rang. Stephen smacked his head for forgetting today's match, and quickly ran inside, then remembered Wally, picked him and his bags up, and set him inside the house. "Stay." Stephen told him, then left to grab everything for his match.

Wally stayed there, as told, twiddling his thumbs as he waited for Mr. Leperchaun. When Stephen came down, he already had his bag and the things he would need for today.

"Can ye stay here alone?" Stephen asked Wally, making the boy look at him as if he were crazy.

"I'm eight, Mr. Leperchaun."

Stephen sighed in exasperation, then picked Wally up once more, leaving the big bag, but taking the backpack with him.

"Okay, here's the deal. Yer goin' with me ta the match, but yer goin' ta be good. Ye won't fight, speak, or act out of place." Stephen told him as he strapped Wally into his Range Rover.

Wally nodded happily, and suddenly hugged Stephen around his neck. "Thank you for letting me go, Mr. Leperchaun."

Stephen was shocked at this, and couldn't help but smile at Wally's bright smile. "Yeah, sure... Let's go." And they were on their way to Sheamus' match.

* * *

"Whoah!" Wally gasped as he looked around the locker room. "Everyone's so-" But Stephen placed a hand on his mouth before Wally could so anything that could insult his fellow wrestlers.

"Bite yer tongue." Stephen told him, then released Wally when the boy nodded.

After they had arrived, Stephen asked for Wally to be given a backstage pass, then they were inside in the locker room. Stephen walked him towards his locker, then sat Wally down. "Wally, stay here. I have to get some things taken care of." Like getting dressed.

Wally nodded happily, and said, "Bye Mr. Leperchaun." And then Stephen was gone.

Wally kicked his feet happily as he waited for Mr. Leperchaun, a big, dark-skinned man walked up to him, smiling crazily.

"Miny Sheamus!" The man said, making Wally jump.

"What? Who's Sheamus?" Wally asked innocently, staring up at R-Truth.

"He's your daddy, kid!" R-Truth told him. "Well, what's your name, Miny Leperchaun?" He asked happily.

Wally smiled at him, and said, "Wally, Mr."

"Well, Willy, this is my friend, Lil' Jimmy." R-Truth told him, holding on to a small man.

"Hey, Lil' Jimmy." Wally waved at the man.

The little man smiled at him, and waved back. "Hey, Willy, want to go do something funny?" Lil' Jimmy asked him.

"Hecks yeah!" Wally answered, not correcting his name.

"Let's go!" R-Truth told him happily, and went to jump away, for a white hand to be placed on his shoulder.

"Ye weren't thinkin' of takin' the kid ta cause trouble, were ya?" Sheamus asked R-Truth, glaring at the other man.

R-Truth chuckled nervously, and shook his head rapidly. "Of course I wasn't, now was I, Lil' Jimmy?" He asked rapidly, not wanting to anger Sheamus.

Sheamus rolled his eyes, then turned back to Wally. "Do not listen ta him, Wally."

"Wally? Wasn't his name Willy?"

"Now come on, I have ta leave ye with someone responsible." Sheamus told Wally, placing a hand on his shoulder to steer towards someone responsible.

"Why are you only wearing underwear, Mr. Leperchaun?" Wally blurted as they neared a man dressed in camo shorts.

Stephen sighed at this, then said, "Because it's my costume, Wally." Then he reached towards the man. "Cena." He called, getting the man's attention.

John Cena turned around, "Hey, Sheamus, what's up?" He asked, and suddenly found himself with a little creature hugging his legs.

"Oh my God, it's John Cena! He's like the best wrestler ever!" Wally blurted out in a speed that Sheamus and John almost couldn't understand.

John chuckled, then picked Wally up. "And who's this kid, Sheamy?" He asked, smiling at the slightly younger man.

"I'm Wally, Mr. Cena, and Mr. Leperchaun brought me here!" Wally told him, smiling brightly.

Sheamus stopped himself from face-palming, while John smiled brightly. "This _your_ kid, Sheamus? Didn't think you'd have it in you!"

Sheamus punched his arm, and said, "He's not my kid, Cena." Well, not legally.

Wally smiled at him, and suddenly Sheamus was called away. "Don't cause trouble, Wally." Sheamus told him, then left, making Cena smile.

"We're going to cause trouble, aren't we?" Wally asked innocently, making Cena's smile get wider.

"I like you're way of thinking, kid."

**Yeah, well, I guess when your brother gets you hooked on something, you'll start matching that with your addiction. In this, Wally has been de-aged, which explains why there are wrestlers from now. All will be explained later.**

**Two reviews and I'll update tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for sall the favorites and alerts.**

Wally smiled up at John as they finished setting up their prank, which just happened to be in Antonio Cesaro's locker. It was a pink balloon, filled with... substances they had found lying all around the WWE.

"You do know Sheamus'll be pissed after this, right Walls?" John asked, smiling at his partner in crime.

"Hey, what he doesn't know won't hurt him." Wally told him.

John and Wally high fived after they finished setting it up, then ran out of sight as Antonio opened his locker. And suddenly, he found himself bathed in things that weren't water.

"Oh! What the hell is this!?" Antonio yelled, rubbing his eyes so he could see clearly.

Wally and John high fived, then quickly ran away as the manager walked inside. As they rounded the corner and got to the room where a heck of a lot of TV's were installed, Wally saw Big Show smack talking Sheamus.

"Hey, that's not very nice of Mr. Big Gut to talk to Mr. Leperchaun like that." Wally pointed out, making John smile.

"Well, it's not nice, but it gets us viewers." John told him.

Wally pouted and crossed his arms, not liking the man telling Mr. Leperchaun that he was a sorry excuse for a wrestler. And suddenly an idea popped into his mind, making him smile evilly. "Hey, Mr. Cena?" He called, making the man look down at him.

"Yeah kid?"

"I think I heard R-Truth talking about free donuts." He told John.

The man's face lit up happily, and he quickly got ready to run. "Seriously? Where?!"

"Something about the parking lot," Wally started, but John was already speeding towards the parking lot. "So that fans couldn't steal." He finished, smiling evilly as his plan worked. "Now, to teach Mr. Big Gut a lesson."

He was still fairly new at maneuvering about this place, but he soon found the entrance to the ring, and walked through, smiling at the cheering of the crowd. "Hey!" He yelled as loud as he could, getting the attention of both men in the ring.

"Oh no." Sheamus whispered, already knowing that nothing good would happen now.

"Mr. Big Gut!" Wally yelled, pointing at Big Show.

Said man raised an eyebrow at his name, seeing that the whole crowd had quieted in surprise at Wally's appearance.

"Is there anything you would like to say to Big Show?" A white man with a microphone asked him.

Wally looked up at him innocently, and pointed at Big Show, who seemed dumbfounded, while Sheamus was hiding his embarassment. "You mean Mr. Big Gut?" Wally asked.

The man chuckled, then picked Wally up. "Well, yeah, I do have something to say to him." Wally told him, and was handed the microphone. "It's not very nice to insult Mr. Leperchaun on his fighting skills." He told him, making the crowd cheer. "Especially because you were just getting your butt kicked by him."

Sheamus just sighed as Wally told this to Big Show. Why couldn't John hold on to Wally during his battle? Why?

"Anything else you would like to say to Mr. Big Gut?" The man asked him, tipping the microphone so he was heard.

Wally tapped his finger on his chine thoughtfully, and nodded. "Yeah! I hope Mr. Leperchaun kicks you into next Monday!"

The crowd went wild with this, cheering loudly at his words. Wally smiled at them, but more importantly, he smiled at Sheamus. Who couldn't help but feel a surge of pride at the fact that Wally routed for him.

"So, what's your name?" The man asked Wally.

Wally thought about this, knowing that he didn't want to give up his real identity, then thanked R-Truth. "Willy! Uh... Willy North!"

The crowd awwed at this, making Wally chuckle. "Well, Willy, would you like to see Mr. Big Gut get his butt handed to him by Mr. Leperchaun?"

"Hecks yeah!"

And Sheamus knew that he would never be able to live the name 'Mr. Leperchaun' down, but he went into the fight with much more energy than before, knowing that Wally was cheering for him from the Special Stars box.

* * *

"John, I left the kid with ye so that he wouldn't get himself in trouble." Sheamus told John as they walked towards his Range Rover.

R-Truth was playing with Wally; still calling him Willy; while Sheamus scolded John.

"I'm sorry."

"How could you believe that they'd be giving away free donuts? And in the parking lot?" R-Truth asked John, chuckling at him.

"Shut up! I thought the kid wasn't the kind to lie." John pouted, crossing his arms.

And Wally actually told him this, "And you trusted an eight year old? Even my _uncle _wouldn't do that, and he's scramble-headed most of the time!"

Sheamus chuckled at John's downcast face, then told him, "Eh, don't worry about it. Next time I'll leave the kid with a babysitter or something."

And this got no's from everybody but Sheamus. "You can't leave him with a babysitter!" R-Truth started. "They'll steal your money _and_ your sould."

"You can't leave me with one! Last time mom did that, she tried to kidnap me!"

"And he's so cute! I mean, have you seen the many possibilities of having Wally with you while around women?" John finished.

Sheamus frowned at this, unlocking his car. "Yes, they would be fawnin' over the boy." He told John, throwing his bag into the back. "John, children are not methods of getting girls." He continued, grabbing Wally and sitting him.

Wally smiled up at him, kicking his feet. "Oh, come on, Mr. Leperchaun! I don't want to stay with an old, boring babysitter, and most new ones are gold diggers!"

All three adults were surprised by the fact that Wally knew what a gold digger was, but he only smiled at them. "Besides, I want to stay with you." And Sheamus was being hugged tightly once more.

He pried the boy off of him, then asked, "Don't ye have any school?"

Wally only shook his head. "I'm home-schooled! Mom said it was something about me being 'too hyper'." And he shrugged cutely at this.

John chuckled at him, then ruffled his air. "See you later, Wally." He told him.

R-Truth just looked at all of them. "Wasn't his name Willy?"

* * *

"Iris!" Barry yelled into his phone, staring into the vacant house that once belonged to Mary and Rudolph West.

_"What's wrong, Barry?"_

"Did you sister move?" And Barry was speeding around the house, trying to find any evidence of where they had left. He couldn't leave Wally now. Not when he was like this!

_"No. They should still be in the same house."_

And then Barry walked into Wally's room, that had all of his belonging, except for his clothing, blankie, and the backpack the whole League had made for him.

"Iris, I'll have to call you back later." Barry told his wife, eyes wide as he quickly connected the dots.

_"Wait, Barry!" _But he hung up on her.

He quickly dialed Bruce's number, but when he didn't answer, he ran to Gotham and went into the cave. "Batman! Batman!" He called continuously, not stopping until he had searched the whole cave. Then he ran up to the Wayne Manor, screaming "Bruce! Bruce! Bruce!"

He knocked wildly on the door, and when Alfred opened it, he didn't waste anytime, running into the house and searching all throughout. He finally got to the study, where Bruce was with his two sons. "Bruce! Bruce! Bruce!" He yelled, speeding towards him with wide crazy eyes.

"Barry, calm down!" Bruce growled.

"Bruce, Wally's gone!"

Bruce shook his head, then turned to Dick. "I thought I told you to call him."

The teenager shrugged, then grabbed Barry and dragged him downstairs to the family. "He's not missing, Barry." He told the man, turning it on on the WWE channel. There, Wally was on the man's shoulders, telling Big Show off. "He's just been misplaced."

**Hope you liked it. I know I like Barry going crazy. Two reviews and I'll update tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Wally, this is how it's going ta go down." Stephen told the nine year old, his hands on his hips.

The tour was going to start today, and there was no way that Stephen could leave Wally alone in his house. The eight year old had already proven a handful after Stephen left him for a few minutes to run to the store. Let's just say that when Stephen got back to the house, he had to call a cleaning service. He still didn't know how the boy made so much of a mess in such little time.

"Ye will be coming with me on the tour, but ye _will _behave." Stephen told him, as Wally looked up in awe at him. Yeah, he was still in shock at the fact that the wrestler Sheamus was now his legal guardian.

"But I always behave, Mr. Leperchaun." Wally said in an innocent voice.

Stephen cocked an eyebrow at this, and asked, "So ye didn't manage ta turn my house upside down in the few minutes I left ye alone?"

Wally blushed at this, and smiled sheepishly. "I was looking for my backpack."

Stephen nodded, but continued, "Ye will also be taking classes from me, John, and Daniel."

"But I don't need to take any more classes! I know English, and I know how to count, and I can run and walk, and I only really want to be a scientist, so I just have to study that!" Wally interrupted.

Stephen glared down at the boy, then said, "Ye have to continue studying Wally. And that is not up for discussion." Wally crossed his arms and grumbled, but let Stephen continue. "Good. Now, you cannot go into the ring at any given moment, especially now that ye have managed to get on Paul's bad side."

"Who's Paul?"

Stephen sighed, not used to little kids always talking to him like Wally did. "Mr. Big Gut."

Wally 'Oh'ed' in understanding, then let Stephen continue. "Ye'll have to pack right now, fer we're leaving in a few minutes."

Wally nodded, and; still not liking the fact that he'll be learning on this road trip; head up the stairs and towards his room. Stephen smiled as Wally did this, for he was reminded of himself when he was younger. After he grabbed his own bag, Wally yelled out, "Ready!" And came running down the stairs with his own bag and backpack.

Stephen grabbed the bag, then saw the backpack clearly for the first time. It was a picture of the whole Justice League, but it wasn't them fighting anything. It was them as if in an actual photograph.

"Where'd ye get that backpack?" Stephen asked him, walking him towards the car.

Wally looked over his shoulder, a sad smile forming. "My uncle and his best friend made it for me. They're really close to the League, and they managed to get them together to take the photo and make it." Wally told him, and even though he quickly turned back to his cheerful smile and his chatterbox self, Stephen knew that he had seen the real Wally for a second or two.

"So where are we going first?" Wally asked Stephen as they left the house.

"Ta the meeting place, then we're getting on a tour bus." Stephen answered.

"Why aren't we going by plane?"

"Because this year we wanted to do things differently."

Wally nodded, then asked, "Will Goat Person be there?"

"Yes."

"And Super Hulk?"

"Of course. If Daniel's there, Glenn is bound to be there."

"How about Lil' Jimmy and R-Truth?"

"Yes, they will be there."

"And Military Man?"

"Yes, Cena will be there."

"How about Big Dancer? He wants to teach me how to dance."

"I'm not sure, Wally."

And Wally seemed to just keep on asking. "How about Mr. Big Gut?"

"I'm not sure, Wally. We'll find out when we get there."

"And Swiss Cheese?"

"I'm not sure, Wally." Stephen was starting to get bothered.

"How about Golden Boy and Crazy Chick? I don't like them."

Stephen grabbed the wheel a bit tighter, and growled, "I don't know, Wally."

"And how about Fly Guy?"

"I said I don't know, Wally!" Stephen finally yelled, still keeping his eyes on the road, but his patience already running thin.

Wally pouted at him, crossed his arms, and looked out the window. "I just wanted to know." He whispered, making Stephen sigh.

"I'm sorry, Wally. I should not have blown up on ya." Stephen apologized, really feeling bad about talking to Wally like that.

"That's okay, Mr. Leperchaun! I'm already used to people telling me to shut up!" Wally told him, making the man frown, but the boy quickly continued talking. "You think when we get there you can buy me an ice cream? I really want chocolate right now."

Stephen chuckled at the boy, then nodded. "Aye, Wally. All right."

* * *

"Hey, Wally!" John greeted Wally as Stephen helped the boy get down from the giant car.

"Hello, Military Man!" Wally yelled back, running towards the man with his too big backpack.

"And how has my favorite Leprechaun been?" John asked him, swooping down to grab Wally and put him on his shoulders.

Wally giggled at the motion, then said, "I've been good! And now I get to go with you guys, so I'm actually great!"

John chuckled at the kid's optimism, then turned to Stephen, who was carrying his bags along with Wally's. "The joys of fatherhood, huh?" John asked him, making the red head glare at him.

"Just you wait, Cena. Yer goin' ta get stuck with a kid worse 'an Wally." Stephen swore, making the other man laugh.

"As if, Stephen. I use protection. Unlike somebody I know." And he suddenly found himself with a light red hand mark on his face.

"Wally, did you just hit me?" John asked in surprise, looking up in disbelief at the boy, who had his arms crossed.

"Don't insult Mr. Leprechaun! He's done everything possible to be nice!" _'Besides, when you talk like that, I feel as if I were an accident.'_ He added to himself mentally.

John glared at him, but didn't say anything else as Wally slid down and headed inside the Tour Bus.

"Why did he do that?" John asked Stephen, as the taller man neared him.

Stephen sighed, shaking his head. "Kid's still adapting to this life. Maybe he's sleep deprived."

"Oh." John stated dumbly, then smiled goofily. "Good. That means he doesn't hate me."

Stephen shook his head at him, and decided that it would be easier to leave Wally with John if nobody wanted to keep their sanity. But, maybe they should leave them together. Maybe they won't get a repeat of what happened the last time John was left alone while on a tour.

**First of all, Merry Christmas! And, I have a very important question to ask. In my first story, Wally had a sister, Danielle West, and I'd like to bring her into this story. Should I?**

**Two reviews and I'll update tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was the day after the start of the tour, and the group had already competed, so the wrestlers were now heading back to the tour bus, so they could get to the hotel. Stephen had left Wally with Bryan, seeing that he was the only that wasn't going to compete today, Wally was supposed to be learning Math from Bryan, but he was instead pulling on the man's beard, yelling about how he wanted ice cream.

Stephen sighed as he stepped into the bus, hearing the boy's screams from even the parking lot.

"I want ice cream! I want ice cream!" Wally screamed, while Bryan tried to drown him out by yelling "No!"

Stephen face palmed at these two, feeling like he was dealing with two kids, and suddenly John into the room, exclaiming loudly, "I want Ice Cream, too!"

Wally cheered at John's help, then Cena had Bryan in a headlock, pulling him towards the doors of the bus, Wally following suit. Luckily, Stephen stopped them before they could get off the bus.

"John, the closest creamery isn't even five miles in our range. You'll have ta wait ta get to the hotel." Stephen told them, making Wally's and John's fall, while Bryan smiled.

"Thank you for being the voice of reason, Stephen." Bryan told him, then tapped John's arm. "You can let me go, John."

And John, still sad at the fact that he still couldn't get ice cream, shook his head. "No way, Bryan. You're going with us to get ice cream, if you like it or not!"

And Wally cheered, because even though he couldn't get ice cream right away, they were just a few minutes away from getting it. "To the hotel!" He yelled, and before any of the adults could stop him, he was running to the front of the bus.

"Wally!" Stephen yelled, going to run after him, but John stopped him. "We're getting ice cream now." The man growled, and before Stephen could stop him, the Irishman found himself with a scared Bryan on top of him.

And John quickly ran to the door of the bus, shoving George; also Brodus Clay in the ring; out of the door and locking the door. There was pounding from the door as Glenn, R-Truth, and Brodus knocked on the door, trying to get in.

"Sorry, guys! We're going for ice cream!" John yelled at them, then they were flying down the streets because of Wally. "Whee!" John yelled as he flew back.

Stephen sighed at the sheer stupidity of John, then pushed Bryan off of him. Bryan ended up flying and crashing with John, but Stephen didn't care. He walked towards the front of the bus, fighting all the way because of the speed, then found Wally behind the wheel, the driver cowering from the eight year old in the passenger's seat.

"What did you do to the fella, Wally?" Stephen asked over the loud music that Wally had put on, making the boy smile up at him.

"Don't you like this song?" Wally asked, then turned back to the road to barely avoid crashing with a Honda.

"What is this rubbish?" He asked as the chorus kicked in.

"It's the Justice Brigade! I love them!" Wally told him, swerving to the left as a motorcycle wasn't fast enough for his liking.

"How can you even reach the pedals?" Stephen asked, not able to understand how an eight year old could even see through such fast speeds.

"Get out of the way, grandma!" Wally yelled, honking the horn loudly.

"That's it!" Stephen yelled, then pried Wally out of the seat and sat down. He quickly stopped, for the reason why the car was parked was because they were in a red light. When he finally had the bus under control, he turned to the boy pouting beside him. "Ye'll never touch the wheel again, got it?"

Wally crossed his arms, but nodded. "Do we still get ice cream?"

Stephen knew that if he said no Wally and John would start a tantrum, so he only sighed, starting the bus and going at a legal speed. "Fine."

* * *

"I want chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, a brownie, sprinkles, whip cream, and chocolate chips!" Wally told the teenage girl behind the glass, who was still shocked to see three of her favorite wrestlers in her ice cream shop. "I'm not all that hungry today."

After they had checked into the hotel, Wally had told them they were going to eat ice cream, which meant John tackled Bryan down to the ground when the bearded man tried to run away. Stephen only helped John in the struggle because he knew Wally really did want ice cream today.

"No! No! No!" Bryan yelled as he was dragged into the shop, alerting the employees that they had customers.

"Shut yer trap!" Stephen yelled at him, finally getting tired of the man's constant screams.

Bryan had crossed his arms and sulked, but he didn't yell anymore as John stepped up and ordered his ice cream. Now Wally was asking for too much ice cream, and the girl looked up at Stephen.

"Um, sir, are you sure your son can eat all of that ice cream?"

Stephen's eyebrows shot up at the comment of Wally being his son, but John said, "Hey, if he doesn't eat it all, I can always grab it!"

And so the teen served the child's sundae, and handed it to him. Stephen, still a little out of it, turned to Bryan. "Ye want anything, Goat Man?"

Bryan frowned at his name, then turned to the girl. "Give me vanilla in a small cup." He told her, smiling charmingly at how shy the girl looked.

Once he had gotten his ice cream, and Stephen his own, they had paid and gone towards Wally's and John's table, only to find both of them with ice cream smeared all over their faces.

"What happened now?" Bryan asked, standing next to Stephen to make sure the sticky treat didn't end up on him.

John spit out a piece of brownie, then said, "We started debating over who's better, Superman or Batman, and when I said Superman was the best, Wally smeared some of his ice cream on me."

"And then he _threw _his on me!"

"That's because you did it first!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Stephen growled quietly at the argument, while Bryan smirked. He really liked having Wally around. It allowed their insanity to be allowed outside.

"What are we arguing about!?" Wally finally yelled.

"Don't know, but did too!"

"Shut up!" Stephen yelled, glaring at John. "Yer a thirty somethin' year old, and yer fightin' with an eight year old?"

John crossed his arms, pouting at how Stephen said it, and mumbled, "He started it."

Wally smiled as he continued eating his ice cream, even though he was completely covered in John's. Stephen sighed as he sat down next to the boy, and Bryan sat down next to John, but he still kept his distance.

Then the Creamery's door rang, and the three wrestlers they had left in the parking lot walked towards them, all of them looking murderous. They glared down at the group that was sitting down, but suddenly R-Truth exclaimed, "You were getting ice cream and didn't invite me? Me and Lil' Jimmy love ice cream!"

"Yeah! You could have at least told us where you were going." George agreed. "We were thinking of calling the police!"

As the three adults with ice cream contemplated their words, Wally piped up, "I want more ice cream! Most of mine ended up on John!"

**Two reviews and I'll update tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

Stephen had already grown used to Wally jumping up on his bed at five in the morning; a time that was only for sleeping for the rest of the wrestlers on the tour; asking for him to tell him a story. He had grown used to the boy attacking any of his teachers, which ended up with said teacher cowering away from Wally as the boy ranted. Heck, Stephen was a victim of Wally's rants himself. Even though he was still new to the whole 'daddy' world, he was growing accustomed to Wally.

And this was one of the times when he wished that his work colleagues weren't so enticed with the boy.

"Please, Mr. Leprechaun!" Wally pleaded, with Bryan, John, and R-Truth kneeling all around him, all of them wishing for the same thing.

"No." He stated simply, and looked around the tour bus, just making sure that George and Glenn were there to back him up if needed.

"Please! It's just one tiny little thing!" Wally pleaded.

"It's not tiny if you have to use more than four words, Wally." George told the boy, making him glare at the man.

"So you don't want me to dance with you anymore?"

"What?! Resorting to blackmail?! Why, I never!" George exclaimed.

Wally smiled evilly at the man, then turned back to Stephen, who was trying to shake off John, who was hanging from his pant leg. "Get off of me, John! Lad, what are ye playin' at?"

Wally then clasped his hands in front of his face once more, and went to pleading. "Please! Please! Please! Please or I'll tell Mr. Big Gut to beat you up!"

Stephen was actually surprised at this threat. "Ye'd actually set Paul on yer old man?"

"So you are his father!" R-Truth exclaimed, jumping up from the floor. "Lil' Jimmy, you owe me five bucks!"

And as everybody in the bus wondered why he went from happy to sad, he said, "I did say Sheamus was Miny Leprechaun's father and you said he wasn't! What, are you trying to cheat me out of my money again?"

And Wally slowly leaned towards Bryan, and whispered, "Lil Jimmy's scammed him out of money already?"

Bryan laughed at this question, which made Wally laugh. And as their laughter grew, John couldn't help but join. And as these three laughed, R-Truth glared at them, while the more sane people wondered what they had done to end up with such insane people. "What are you fools laughing at?"

And Wally was now kicking his legs up, and trying to breath because he was laughing so hard. Stephen smiled at how his son looked now, and turned around when someone knocked on their door. He opened it, then smiled warmly when he saw it was Randy Orton, with a few bags on him.

"Randy! What brings ye by?" He asked, and suddenly Wally was on his shoulder, smiling excitedly at the Viper.

"Oh my gosh! It's Randy Orton! The Viper! Oh my squirrel, you're like my role model! Well, after Mr. Leprechaun, Military Man, and Goat Boy!" Wally spoke rapidly.

"Goat _man_!" Bryan yelled from inside the bus, making Randy glance from the boy, to Stephen, who was cursing his luck, then try to find the man who screamed.

"You're like the best of the best of the best, sir!" Wally giggled, remembering the Men In Black movies. "I just love it when you- madodghapghdajoafihj!" And suddenly he was being pulled away by John, who had his hand on his mouth.

Randy smiled at the glare Stephen was sending the boy, and asked, "Yours?"

Stephen sighed, scratching the back of his head. "How did ye know?"

"If the red hair and pale skin didn't give it away, them fact that he's more talkative than the normal person sure did." Randy told him, climbing up the stairs and going inside the bus, nodding at the men that were trying to subdue a hyper Wally.

"And what are ye doing here?" Stephen asked, not sure if he wanted to subject anybody else to Wally's insanity. They had already lost Bryan, and were on the verge of losing George.

"I didn't want to stay in the other bus, man." Ryan answered, trudging to the back and throwing his bags into the room with an empty bed. "Those guys just won't stop gossiping." He explained.

Stephen nodded, then Wally yelled, "Oh, can we go out to Chuck E. Cheese's? You know, to celebrate Viper Man living with us?!"

Stephen looked back at him, and asked, "This what ye were goin' ta ask before?"

Wally only chuckled nervously, then pointed at John, who raised his arms up in surprise, "He told me too!"

John glared down at the eight year old, "Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

And they started their now-famous argument. Glenn growled in frustration, while George chuckled, and Bryan added 'too!' every time Wally yelled it. Well, at least he was yelling something that wasn't 'No!' anymore.

And there was a hand on Stephen's shoulder. "This happen often?" Randy asked him, making the Irishman turn back to him.

"Ye have no idea, Orton. How long have we been on the road?"

"A couple a days. Still not a week."

"Imagine this twice every three hours. Yeah, we have to give each of them something sweet to shut 'em up."

Randy chuckled at this, but quickly turned to the three when he saw Bryan and Wally beating up John.

"Whoah! What are ye doing!?" Stephen yelled, pushing them both away and helping John up.

Bryan then smiled down at Wally, and placed him on his shoulders. "I'm the tag team champions!" They yelled together, making Glenn sigh in frustration. He thought that Bryan had already stopped this.

John hid behind Ryan and Stephen, cowering in fear from the hyper duo, and whispered, "Just let them be. I don't want to die today."

"Goat Boy!" Wally called, making Bryan look up at him. "To tell the world of our awesomeness!"

And before anyone could stop them, Bryan was racing out of the bus, Wally on his shoulder, while they both screamed how they were the tag team champions. There was a calm that actually washed over the whole group, making Randy wonder what he had just gotten himself into.

"Guys?" He asked, making the silence disappear.

"What, Orton?" Glen asked, not liking the fact that his headache was being irritated once more.

"Did you seriously just let Wally run away screaming? With Bryan being the only one to take care of him?"

"What's yer point, Randy?"

Randy sighed, and continued, "Bryan who's known for being irresponsible and explosive? Who's also known for pranking anyone he would please?"

And that made a light bulb turn on in Stephen's head. "We left a hyper Wally, who likes to prank anybody he can, with Bryan Danielson, who's just as dangerous." He stated numbly, face showing his disdain.

"Oh my God, we have to go after them!" John yelled, then all of the men were racing out of the tour bus, still hearing the duo's faint screams of being the tag team champions.

But as they were about to run after them, a hand stopped Stephen. He looked down at the man who was stopping him, noting his set blue eyes and his disheveled blonde hair.e

"Are you Stephen Farrelly? We really have to speak right now."

Stephen looked on from him to the group, then to the disappearing duo, and said, "Look, Ah have ta go after my kid."

Then Randy pulled him to the side, "Look, Stephen, this might be important. I'll go after them."

Stephen didn't like the idea, and he had the frown to show it, but sighed at Randy's glare. "Fine, but Randy, if Wally ends up with one less hair in his hair, it's yer arse."

Randy smiled and nodded, then ran in the direction of the duo, the rest of the group following him. Stephen turned to the blonde man, and crossed his arms. "What was so important?"

The blonde sighed, and stuck his hand out, "First of all, my name's Barry Allen," He said, Stephen shaking his hand with a little pressure. It impressed Stephen how the blonde didn't even seem to note it. "And, well, you have my nephew."

Stephen's eyes widened at his words, and he felt his heart drop to his feet. Was this man here to take Wally away?

"I think there's been a little problem, for Wally should be with me if he's not with his parents."

Stephen glared at him, and asked, "So he should be with his uncle, and not his father?"

Barry smiled at him disarmingly, and said, "Look, I know you would like to have a lot of time with your son, but there are some things that Wally has to come back for me to look at."

Stephen took a step forward, making the blonde take a step back. "Is Wally sick? No? Then he's staying with me. He is my son, and there is no way that I'll be givin' him away." And he was running to catch up with the other men, all of the possibilities of someone claiming Wally wasn't supposed to be here coming into his head.

He had seen enough movies to know that some family members went too far. And when he found the group, he found John being held down by Randy in a headlock, while Glenn, R-Truth, and George where nowhere to be seen, and Wally and Bryan cheering for Randy to beat him up.

"I leave ye for a few seconds, and yer already corruptin' Orton?" He asked exasperatedly, making Wally turn to him with a smile.

"Why of course, Mr. Leprechaun!"

**Two reviews and I'll update tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, come on, Mr. Leprechaun!" Wally yelled as he was being carried out by Stephen, getting the attention of many wrestlers. "It was just a little soap in the eyes!"

Stephen rolled his eyes at the boys, and opened the door of the locker room so he could change. "Wally, the man can't see."

Wally humphed as he tried to cross his arms, but found it a little hard because of the position he was in. He didn't like being suspended over anyone's shoulders and now Mr. Leprechaun was doing just that.

"Oh, Swiss Cheese deserved it after calling Americans fat and lazy!" Wally told the man, who was trying his best to not groan out loud.

Unfortunately, this was not the first time that Wally had targeted Antonio Cesaro, and the poor man was now horribly scarred by what had happened. Antonio was left temporarily blind after Wally had thrown pure soap in his face, because the boy didn't even have the decency to throw water along with it. No, he had just melted the soap completely and thrown it at the man's face.

"Wally, there must be another reason to ye doin' that." Stephen pointed out, finally placing the boy down on the bench, then placed his hands on his hips.

Wally only looked down at the floor, kicking the desk lightly, which made him look a bit cuter. He mumbled something that Stephen didn't catch, which made the man sigh.

"What did he do?" Stephen asked with a more gentle voice, slightly crouching to look Wally in the eyes.

Wally looked up at him with sad green eyes, and said, "He was being mean to me."

Stephen felt his anger start rising at this piece of information, but breathed in and out, then asked Wally, "What, exactly, did he do?"

Wally sniffled and passed a hand under his eye, feeling the tears welling up in his eyes. "H-he called me a stupid excuse for a wrestler's son. He said that even though you already were an excuse, I was just plain old pitiful."

And Stephen's anger grew at those words. He had never been one to accept whatever bullies threw at him, and he was not about to let Wally get picked on by a thirty something year old man. Right now he wanted to beat Antonio's face in, but instead decided something different.

"C'mon, Wally. Ye can't tell me ye believe that." Stephen started, making Wally look up at the wrestler.

The man smiled down at Wally, then ruffled his hair. "If anything, he's the excuse!"

Wally smiled at these words, then said, "Yeah! You're right!"

Stephen smiled at him, then lightly smacked the boy's shoulder. "Let me get dressed, then we'll go an' eat somethin'."

Wally nodded rapidly, then took off running as Stephen got dressed. "I'm going to visit Goat Man!"

Stephen chuckled after him as he shook his head, then started to get dressed. After he had on his street clothes, he grabbed his gym bag and headed out. But, before he went to find Wally, he went to find someone he knew could help him with his problem.

* * *

"Mr. Leprechaun! Finally!" Wally exclaimed as a rapidly panting Stephen entered the tour bus, slamming the door behind him, locking it, and resting his back against it.

Bryan and Wally were in the tour bus playing with Wally's Nintendo DS. Bryan was still surprised that the boy didn't have the newest model, instead the oldest. The only person who knew who had a Nintendo that old was his fifteen year old nephew, who was also called Wally. Coincidence?

"Stephen?" Bryan asked, getting up from the floor as he noticed that Stephen wasn't going to let anyone inside the tour bus. "What did you do?"

Stephen was wildly looking around the bus, most probably trying to find something. "Wally!" He exclaimed, then went to hug the boy as if his life depended on it.

"Stephen, what happened?" Bryan asked once more, now worried about the Irishman. The man wasn't a hugger, yet he was squeezing his kid to death.

"Ah need to hide the lad." Stephen whispered, then before the boy could react, Stephen was pulling him towards the bedroom.

Bryan sighed, now knowing how Stephen felt whenever he went into his insane mood, and followed him. He just looked on as Stephen threw different articles of clothing into different suitcases, and smiled when he saw Wally's devious smirk.

But, there was a sharp knock on the door, making Stephen jump up like a scared meerkat. "I'll get it." Bryan announced, then found himself on the floor, tackled by a certain Irishman.

"No! It might be him!" He whisper-shouted, making Bryan start wondering about his sanity.

"Who him?" Wally asked his father, leaning so that his face was between the two adults'.

"Antonio him." Stephen said, then got up from Bryan and flung Wally over his shoulder once more.

"What did you do to Swiss Cheese?" Wally asked the man as he started to pace around the room.

"Just a little soap in the eyes... Along with a Brogue Kick, an RKO, an Attitude Adjustment, and a GTS." He added the attack in a whisper, not wanting Wally to hear them.

But Bryan did. "What!? Are you insane?!" The bearded man yelled out, making Stephen glare at him.

"Hey! Antonio was pickin' on Wally! What would you have done?!"

Bryan scoffed, getting up from the floor, and crossed his arms. "Oh, I don't know... Maybe tell management!"

Stephen rolled his eyes at Bryan, but quickly jumped up as there was another knock on the door. "They're here!" He yelped, then threw Wally under the bed, followed by him. Which really wasn't a good idea because you could still see his legs.

Bryan sighed at Stephen's sudden moment of insanity, then walked to the door, deciding to do something to calm down the other man. When he opened the door, there was a pissed off Antonio Cesaro, along with the ginger, Heath Slater, the Arabic man, Jinder Mahal, the Scotsman, Heath Slater, and the British man, Wade Barret.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here?" Bryan asked them, smiling slightly as he took in the Swiss man's appearance.

The man's eyes were completely red, due to all of the abuse they have been receiving, while his whole body had bruises all around. There was a foot imprint on his face, his nose was broken, he most probably had bandages around his midsection, and there were red marks along what was seen on his neck. Well, Stephen and his helper's sure did a number on him.

"Where is he?" Antonio asked, glaring at the bearded man.

Bryan decided to play innocent, and asked, "Who? I'm all alone in here."

And Wade Barrett stepped up this time. "I saw him coming in here, now tell us where he is." His British accent was somewhat toned down, but it was still there.

"I do not know who you are talking about, my good chap." Bryan answered in a mock British accent, then found himself being chocked by none other than Wade Barrett.

"Are you making fun of me?" He growled, glaring down at he bearded man.

Bryan only smirked up at him. "Look at that! He _does_ have a brain!"

Wade growled at him, but before he could do anything, there was grunting and bodies hitting the floor, then Wade found himself on the receiving end of a brogue kick. The British man fell down, letting John Cena, Randy Orton, and CM Punk walk inside the tour bus

"Let's scatter, fellas." Stephen suddenly called from the drivers' seat, then the men found themselves being flung back as Stephen started to race down the streets.

"We left Glenn and the rest back there!" Bryan called from his spot being crushed under John, feeling highly uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, fella! They'll make it ta the hotel at some point!" Stephen called back, then the adults heard some giggling. "No, Wally! Ye do not press shiny buttons!"

Bryan sighed as John helped him up, then smiled at CM Punk, who was still new to the insanity unleashed in the tour bus. "What's going on right now? Cause I'm lost."

John, Bryan, and Randy smiled at him, then Bryan placed a hand on the Champion's shoulder. "Right now Stephen's speeding down the streets with an insane son being his co-pilot, having left behind some pissed off superstars in the arena." Then John poked Bryan's arm.

"Hey, at least now we know where Wally got his driving skills from."

"Wait, you let an eight year old drive?!" CM Punk exclaimed, shocked at this.

"Of course not." Randy cut in, glaring at him. "He drove without our permission."

**So sorry about not updating sooner. My muse left me for a while, but now it is back! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Bruce, this isn't funny. My nephew is stuck on a tour bus with a bunch of meat-heads, and I can't take him away because apparently one of them is his dad!" Barry yelled at his best friend, Bruce Wayne, who was rubbing his forehead.

No matter what, the speedster always managed to give him a headache.

"Barry, don't worry. I'm dealing with it." Bruce growled, not wanting to hear the other man yelling at him. Was it not enough that he still had to deal with Clark and Conner?

"I don't think you understand this, Bruce! My nephew, Wally, is stuck in the care of a bunch of irresponsible meatheads. And I cannot take him away because apparently-" Barry started, but Bruce cut him off.

"Mary cheated on Rudy, and Wally was the result. And now the real father has grown attached to Wally, so you cannot take him away as easily as you would have hoped. Also, we cannot forget about Wally being de-aged, which makes you worry even more because we don't know what chemicals were thrust into his body to cause this." Bruce said, making Barry turn red with anger.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

Bruce resisted the urge to smack the blonde's head, then said, "Barry, don't worry so much. I have this covered..." Bruce turned to walk away, leaving Barry almost vibrating nervoulsy. "How about you track Mary and Rudy down? You know, to try to figure this thing out."

Barry nodded rapidly, then took off running, leaving Bruce with a growing headache. "Richard." He said, looking at the barely visible boy, who was hiding in the shadows.

Said boy chuckled nervously, and walked out, scratching the back of his neck. "Uh... What's up, Bruce?"

Bruce glared at him, crossed his arms, and asked, "How many times have I told you to not eavesdrop on me?"

Richard looked down at the floor, mumbling something unintelligable, which made Bruce sigh. "Never mind that now, I have a mission for you."

These words made Dick look up, his face lighting up like a Christmas tree. "You're going to get Wally back."

* * *

"Wally! Get back here, little bud!" John Cena exclaimed as he and Randy chased after the little boy, who was running faster than both of them.

It wouldn't really be a surprise if Wally was faster than John, but being faster than Randy made both adults wonder if the kid was in track or something along those lines.

"Never!" Wally yelled, almost tripping over his own feet, which were sporting shoes that were way too big.

"At least give me back my shoes!" John yelled, and now one could see that he was running after the child with only his socks on.

Wally giggled maniacally, then turned the corner, holding on to his Sheamus hair hat, while smiling at his newest collection to stolen Superstar merchandise. Till now he had Daniel Bryan's 'No No No!' shirt, Kane's 'Embrace Your Evil' shirt, Miz's 'Hater's Love Me' shirt, John Cena's wristbands and caps, Randy Orton's Viper shirt, Brodus Clay's orange shirt, and the Rock's shirt. Now he was working on his newest addition, DX's merchandise.

"Wally! You have to stop running right now!" Randy yelled just as Wally almost crashed into one of the stage hands.

"Never, Mr. Snakey!" Wally yelled back, ducking underneath a table to get out of a tight squeeze, leaving both adults panting and staring after him.

"Stephen's going to kill us." John murmured, staring after Wally's running form.

"Yep." Randy nodded, trying to figure out how an eight year old was able to run so fast and be so nimble.

While those two tried to figure out a way to be able to get Wally back, said boy was continuing his run, wanting to get to Triple H's locker room, to get to the very DX shirt he wore. He wasn't one to like cheap knock off's, so stealing straight from the superstars insured him.

He slowly walked into the room when he found out, looking around to see if the big man was there. Apparently Triple H was back to do something or the other for RAW, so Wally was taking this to his full advantage. He quickly sped towards the man's bag, that was left in the open, and he opened it.

Wally started to rummage through the bag, then let out a noise of happiness when he found what he was looking for. He took out the DX glowsticks, armbands, and the shirt he wanted. He quickly put all the items on, the shirt fitting him like a dress because of his big it was.

"Suck it!" He yelled, giggling at his own phrase, then froze when he heard voices outside of the door.

He quickly sped towards a corner of the room, hoping that no one would see him, then saw his role models enter. Shawn Michaels and HHH were talking about something or the other, but that quickly cut off when Triple H noticed that his bag was open.

"Did you let someone get inside?" Hunter asked his friend, pointing at the bag.

Shawn looked surprised at this accusation, then crossed his arms and asked, "And what's that supposed to mean? Do you think I would let someone steal your things?"

Hunter crossed his own arms, and said, "Well, you've never been the sanest around, Shawn."

Shawn took offense at this, and glared at his old friend. "You don't have to get mean, Hunter!"

Hunter glared at him, then pointed at his bag once more. "How can I not be mean when you clearly left the door open, which allowed someone to sneak in here and steal my things!"

Shawn scoffed, then asked, "Well, what did he steal! There's nothing money can't buy!"

Hunter shook his head at his friend, then looked to see what had been stolen. "My DX things!"

Wally smiled evilly, for he was wearing all of it, then took both their shocked faces as his que to leave. Shawn was surprised that Hunter still traveled with those things, so he asked, "What was that doing here?"

Hunter passed a hand through his hair, then said, "I never leave home without it. It's my goodluck charm, if you wish."

Then one could see Wally running down the halls once more, but this time tripping over both his shoes, and his newest shirt. "Oh happy days, Oh happy days, I have found myself, the most gracious of shirts!" He sang, smiling at everybody that passed by him in the halls.

The personnel was already used to seeing the red haired boy dressed like that, so they weren't taken aback at all to see him waving the glowsticks around, even if it was very bright in the halls. The red headed boy continued his singing, quickly getting to the locker room area where he was supposed to meet up with Bryan so they could go over their newest pranks.

But, as soon as he entered what was supposed to be Bryan's room, he immediately knew something was wrong. There was no one inside and it was dark, for starters, and the whole atmosphere he would usually get whenever...

"Dick?" He asked, peering into the dark room, trying to find his best friend.

There was no answer, but suddenly he found himself enveloped in someone's arms, a type of cloth over his mouth. He started kicking and punching, his survival instincts kicking in. When his struggles proved futile and the kidnapper was close to dragging him out the window, Wally started vibrating in fear, which caused the man to get burned.

"Wally!" The man yelled, but the boy was already speeding away, tears in his eyes as he tried to get to some kind of human contact.

He slammed into someone's legs, but before he could get scolded, Wally was sobbing and hugging them tightly. They were strong legs, which meant to him that it was some kind of wrestler, and not any other person that wanted to kidnap them.

"Wally?" The voice was slightly accented, but Wally didn't care. It was someone that knew him. It wasn't a mean kidnapper.

"Wally!" The Irish accented voice of his father exclaimed, making the boy look up from the legs to his father.

Quickly he latched himself onto the man's legs, sobbing even louder. Stephen picked Wally up, glaring at Antonio Cesaro, who was shocked at the events that had just transpired.

"What did you do to him, fella?"

Antonio shook his head, then looked down the hall that Wally had come from. "I didn't do anything, Stephen."

"Don't leave me alone ever again, daddy!" Wally yelled, digging his face into Stephen's shoulder.

The older red head's eyes widened in surprise, and he hugged the child tighter. "Don't worry, Walls." He said, glaring down the hallway Antonio stared down. "I won't let anytin' happen to you, fella."

**Sorry about not updating sooner, but things happen. And now the plot thickens! Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

"C'mon, fella. It's been a week since the incident, please let me go out an' fight." Stephen pleaded, looking down at Wally, who was clinging for dear life to his pant leg.

"No! You can't leave me again!" Wally squealed, tightening his grasp on his father's leg. "Never ever again!"

Stephen sighed in exasperation at his son, then looked up at the person who just walked into his locker room.

"Having troubles with the brat, Sheamus?" Randy Orton asked as he crossed his arms, glaring slightly at Wally.

Wally stuck his tongue out at the Viper, and said, "Hey, if you'd almost been kidnapped like that, you'd never want to leave your only family member too!"

Randy's eyes slightly widened at this, and Stephen explained, "The fella doesn't have any siblings, his mother abandoned him, an' my family's all the way in Ireland. I'm the only family he has right now."

Randy nodded at this, then crouched to be eye to eye with Wally. "Hey, bud, Stephen's not your only family. You have me," An eye roll from Wally. "And John," A scoff from the child, "And Bryan-"

"But you're only here when I need to study or something." Wally pouted, not believing the man. "You're _never _there when I _really_ need you."

Randy sighed and placed a hand on the child's shoulder, looking him directly in the eyes. "Wally, whenever you need us, just call. Stephen has all our phone numbers. And I know you know how to swipe it from his pocket, so just call us whenever you need to."

Wally looked up at Stephen, then tentatively let go of Stephen. Finally, he jumped into Randy's arms, burrowing his face into the crook of the man's neck. Randy was shocked at first, not expecting this reaction from Wally, but still, he hugged back, happy to see Wally hugging someone that wasn't his own father.

Stephen just smiled at the interaction of his son and friend, then looked up as a stage hand came in to tell him he had to go for his fight.

"Is it okay to leave the lad with ye, Randy?"

Randy nodded at him, then picked up the boy and walked out of the room, Wally still clinging to him like a Koala. Stephen smiled after them, then went on his way, ready to finally fight someone after a week of no such thing.

As the Irishman went to fight, Randy and Wally went to the Viper's locker-room, the man thinking it would be a good idea to take the kid out to do something fun. It was a well known fact that Wally traveled just as much as any Superstar on the roster, and he was not allowed any luxury a normal child would have because they moved from city to city in just one night.

"Where are we going, Uncle Snakey?" Wally asked in a small voice, almost not being heard by Randy.

The man faltered at the name, noticing the change from 'Mr. Snakey' to 'Uncle Snakey'. But he continued walking with the boy, and said, "Well, Walls. I've decided you, me, Bryan, and John will be going to Chuck E. Cheese's."

Wally grabbed his shoulder and looked at him, eyes wide in shock. "Really?! We're going to Chuck E. Cheese's?!"

Randy chuckled at his enthusiasm, and nodding, he said, "Yeah. Now, let me get changed and we'll find Goat Face and Soldier Man."

Wally smiled brightly at this, then somehow wriggled out of Randy's arms to start running in the direction of the room.

"Hey, wait for me!" Randy yelled after him, then ran after the boy, laughing at Wally's own laughter.

It had been too long since any of the Superstars had actually heard the boy's contagious laughter, so when he passed a wrestler, they would have to do a double take to make sure they were seeing things correctly.

As the running duo passed by Kaitlyn and Alicia Fox, the dark skinned woman couldn't help but laugh along.

"Oh, it has been way too long since I last heard Wally laughing." Alicia said, making Kaitlyn nod in agreement.

"I wonder what happened to make him like that." Kaitlyn said, then they both went back to their endeavors, still not knowing what it was that happened to Wally to take the happy away for a while.

* * *

"Wally, you know I'm sorry. I didn't know that it would be closed at this time." Randy tried to tell the sad red head, who had his shoulders slumped as they walked back towards the car.

The parking lot was full, which was a reason for Randy to be confused, and the poor boy was so happy about the fact he would finally be able to do something child like that he didn't notice that the place they wanted to go to was completely shut down.

"Geez, Randy. I really thought we were going to go to Chuck E." Bryan grumbled from next to Wally, his shoulders also slumped as they walked towardsd the car.

Randy growled back at him, but stopped himself when he heard Wally sniffle. "I really thought we were going to play today, Uncle Snakey. Mabye Uncle Goat should take over with the planning for a while."

Randy frowned at this, but nodded when Bryan's eyes lighted up. "That's it! We didn't get to go see the giant Rat, but that doesn't mean our fun in Texas ends! I know the perfect place we can go!"

Then, without any warning, Bryan grabbed the hands of both Wally and Randy, then took off running towards the car. Once there, he swiped the keys from Randy, buckled Wally in, then took off driving like a mad man after Randy had gotten inside.

"Bryan! Slow down!" Randy yelled as he dug his fingers into the dashboard, feeling , like he was in the tour bus with Wally all over again.

"Never! We're getting to that ice cream shop, even if it's the last thing we do!"

And as he hit a sharp turn, Wally slid all the way towards the other side of the car, cheering happily. "This is fun, Uncle Goat!"

"Bryan!" Randy yelled, eyes wide as they went for another turn.

"I told you, Randy, we're getting Wally that giant ice cream cone even if we have to outrun the police to get it!"

"Bryan!"

**Yep, that's it, folks. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, Barry, where's Wally?" Green Arrow asked as he walked into Watchtower's meeting room, looking at the almost frighted Speedster. "Haven't seen him for a while."

Flash seemed to get sadder at this, and Green Arrow found himself in the receiving end of a Bat Glare.

"You know, Bats, maybe they should know the truth... I mean, they're as much family as you or the other Bat Kids."

Now this got the attention of all of the Leaguers, making even Captain Marvel straighten up. A moment of silence passed through them all, then Captain Marvel asked in an unsure tone, "What do you mean?"

Flash sighed and stood up, then looked around seriously. "My fellow Justice Leaguers, my nephew, Wally West, is not with me at the moment, nor have you seen him in almost a month... because he's been taken in by his real father."

All was quiet in the room, then Wonder Woman cleared her throat. "What do you mean, Barry?"

The blonde sighed once more, then said, "Well, apparently, Mary lied to Rudy by saying that Wally was his kid, and now we have all found out that he is, in fact, the son of WWE wrestler Sheamus."

All was quiet at his words, then suddenly all was madness, with all of the adults starting to yell out, saying their opinion. Many thought they had to get the boy back, while others believed that Flash didn't even want him back. This pissed him off.

"SHUT UP!" Barry suddenly yelled, glaring at all of them. "Do you think I have done _nothing_ to get my nephew back? Because, if so, you're all sadly mistaken."

Batman then placed a hand on his shoulder, glaring at everyone else. "That is not the worst part of it."

"What's that?" Superman asked, cowering behind Green Arrow from a pissed off Black Canary.

"Wally's de-aged. And we don't know what the serum can do to him." Barry answered, his voice having grown even sadder at this.

"W-what do you mean 'can do'? Isn't he already de-aged?" Green Arrow asked.

Barry nodded slowly, and said, "Yes, but... Well, there two probable scenarios. The serum slowly wears off and Wally goes back to being our normal fifteen year old... or..."

"Or?" Captain Marvel asked, worried about his friend.

Barry couldn't speak, his throat closing up with grief, so Batman answered. "Or he could die."

* * *

"Keep rollin', rollin', rollin!" Wally yelled as he ran all around the stadium in his brand new bicycle, giggling wildly as he waved at the different adults that looked his way.

He now had the Undertaker's old bandanna on his head, along with a Stone Cold Vest Shawn Michaels' chaps, and a DX hat. He had been able to meet all of those Superstars, and even managed to hug the Undertaker before he had to leave to accompany Stephen to the ring. Now he was making his father's life miserable by running all around, not allowing the Irishman a minute of rest before their segment.

"Wally! Get back here, you trouble maker!" Vickie Guerrero yelled after the boy, even though she was smiling after him.

Wally giggled maniacally as AJ tried to intercept him, only for him to swerve his bike to the left. "Not going to happen, Gran-Gran!"

Vickie smiled at the name that she had been given, only to have Cody Rhodes give her a weird look. "You actually let him call you that?" Cody asked, shocked at the fact that Vickie hadn't tried to kill the young boy.

Vickie continued smiling after the red head as he swerved to miss hitting the catering table, and said, "Of course. The kid's a sweetheart, Rhodes. Maybe you should befriend him."

Cody gave her a strange look, and asked, "How would I relate to a child?"

Vickie rolled her eyes and turned around, giving him her stink face. "Really, Rhodes? Really? Even Miz found a way to relate to the kid, and that's making fun of many Superstars. I'm sure if that arrogant man found something, you can too."

"Watch out, Gran-Gran!" Wally suddenly yelled, only to crash into Cody. "Oh my Irish! Are you okay, Mr. Mustache!?"

Cody groaned as he felt the bike's tire in a place it shouldn't be, then said, "Don't worry, kid. Just get the bike off of me." He groaned, moving to relieve a bit of the weight of the bike.

With the joint effort of both Wally and Vickie, they managed to get the bike off of Cody and get him up. "I am so sorry, Mr. Mustache. It's just that Crazy Chick tried to catch me, and I wasn't paying any attention, and-and-and," Wally started to hyperventilate, making Cody start to freak out.

"Kid. Kid. Kid! Don't worry. Hey, aren't you supposed to be doing a short with your father?" Cody asked, trying to get the boy to think of something else.

As if turning a switch in the boy's mind, he quickly brightened up and smiled widely, remembering that it would be his debut as the newest Hornswoggle.

"I'm going to be the new Leprechaun, Mr. Mustache! I'm going to be the evil little guy that hides under the ring and costs you guy's your matches!" Now Wally was bouncing in anticipation, which made Cody chuckle.

"Come on, Kid, let's get you to Wardrobe, then we can see you debut as the newest Hornswoggle."

Both boys were off, leaving a smiling Vickie Guerrero. Yep, she knew that Cody would find something, just leave Wally to cause an accident and make them click as brothers.

After Wally had been fitted into a round green hat, a green over coat, light green pants, white shirt, and a fake beard, he was ready to hide inside the ring and start his segment with Sheamus.

"Remember, you wait until the referee gets to two after the third pin," Cody was reminding him what to do, while Wally bounced up and down in Gorilla position. "Then you jump on Punk and hit him with your tiny fists of fury. Sheamus goes for a Brogue kick, Punk slithers out, then you and he celebrate, and you're done, lil' guy!"

Wally nodded, then quickly hugged the mustachio'ed man, and took off running to hide under the ring. Cody stared after the boy, shocked at the loving gesture, only for a hand to be placed on his shoulder.

"Lil' guy really worms his way through your heart, doesn't he?" Daniel Bryan asked, wearing his 'No' shirt over his ring gear.

Cody thought about lying, saying that he didn't know what Bryan meant, but decided against it and nodded slowly. "He sure does."

Bryan patted his shoulder, then nodded towards the screens. "Come on, let's guy see him debut. I wonder what Cole'll call him this time."

And with that both men walked towards the screen, anticipating the fact that Wally; their small friend; would actually be allowed to stay with them. "Think Stephen's proud of this?" Cody asked, seeing how Punk pinned Sheamus for the third time. Almost show time.

"Stephen? The Irish guy I know? Of course he's proud." Bryan answered, then Punk went for the pin the fourth time, and suddenly a little guy appeared on the ring, and smacked Punk right upside the head after Sheamus kicked out.

"Go, Wally!" Bryan cheered, seeing how Wally slapped Punk more than twice.

Then, before Punk could react, Wally had jumped on his back and was starting to pummel on his head. The bell for the end of the match rung, then Wally jumped off of Punk only for the man to get kicked right in the face. Wally seemed to want to smack Punk some more, but Sheamus grabbed him by the coat, hauled him over his shoulder, then stuck him under the ring, smiling widely at his son.

"And _that_ was a successful debut." Cody smiled, copying Sheamus' own.

"No doubt about it."

**Yeah, Wally could either be dying or about to go back to being a fifteen year old, and now he's also a fully fledged Wrestler, being the new Hornswoggle. Please, if you can, give me a possible name for him, 'cause I got nothing.**

**Also, there's a poll on my profile, and you readers might like it. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Already a week had passed since Wally's debut in the WWE, and things were weird... Well, weirder than before. There were sightings of Batman, Flash, and Green Arrow in the stadiums and hotels the stars were, which made most worried, while Wally was just scared of being taken away from his new family. Aside from the sightings, most of the Superstars had taken to love the child, with at least one of the adults staying with him whenever he went anywhere.

"Mr. Mystery, may we go eat ice cream?" Wally asked quietly as he tugged on Rey Mysterio's pant leg, making the Mexican smile down at him.

"Of course, Wally. Let me get No Face and we can go wearing our costumes." Rey told him, picking the boy up.

"Yay! Early Halloween!" Wally cheered happily, wearing his own costume.

Rey placed him on his shoulders and they set out on finding Sin Cara, meeting a few other superstars on the way, and the child laughing and giggling all the way.

"Hey, Rey, what are you and the kid doing today?" Miz asked as he walked up to the pair, tickling Wally and making him giggle even more.

"Come on, Miz, carrying a squirming kid isn't easy." Rey told him, glaring slightly at the taller man.

He only smiled brightly at the Mexican, then grabbed Wally and placed him on his own shoulders. "Don't worry, I have him now... So what are we doing?" He asked, only managing to make the Mexican wrestler even more annoyed.

"Wally here asked me if we could get ice cream, so we were heading to grab Sin Cara and were heading to the nearest shop." Rey told him, crossing his arms as they continued walking down the backstage area.

"Oh, cool, I'm in." Miz told him, not even bothering to be invited as they continued searching for Rey's friend.

And after a whole five minutes of searching, Wally started getting impatient, so Miz and Rey ended up taking him to an ice cream joint that looked pretty shady.

"Uncle B's Ingenious Ice Cream?" Miz asked as he read the broken sign above the building, apprehensive of going inside. "Are you sure it's even safe to go in there?"

Wally shrugged from his place on Miz's shoulders, and said, "I have no idea, but it has ice cream in the name, so it's not all _that_ bad."

Rey and Miz shared a look but still went inside, knowing that Wally needed sugar in his system to continue being a good little boy.

"Hello and welcome to Uncle B's Ingenious Ice Cream, I am Uncle B and I will be your waiter for the day." The man that greeted them was blonde with blue eyes, and his smile lit up the whole room.

Wally pursed his lips at the man, knowing that he had seen him before, but the three were led to a table in the back before he could ask.

"What can I get you fine gents this fine night?" The man asked, smiling a little too kindly for Miz's liking.

"Uh... Wally, what do you want to get tonight?" Miz asked, turning to the child as he looked over the menu.

"I'll have the 'Super Duper Man Chocolate Surprise." Wally answered, smiling up cheekily at the waiter as Rey shook his head.

"That is _way_ too much sugar for a small boy like you." Rey pointed out, but still allowed him to get it because he only wanted the boy happy.

"Ah, come on, Rey. He's drank Monster and coffee before. This little ice cream surprise's sugar rush will be nothing compared to that." Miz told him, then looked up at the waiter. "I'll just have a small vanilla with some whip cream."

"Okay, one 'Super Man Surprise' and a vanilla. Is that everything?" Uncle B asked, making Rey nod.

"I don't really feel like eating anything sweet right now." He explained, making Uncle B nod.

"That is perfectly understandable. Your orders will be right up." He said then walked away, going to attend another customer.

The trio looked around the restaurant, noticing all of the Superhero merchandise and paraphernalia, along with how loud some of the patrons were. Miz looked down at Wally, only to notice that the boy was more intent on the people in there than what covered the walls.

Following his line of sight, Miz found two broad shouldered men with black hair and icy blue eyes, but one wore glasses while the other he swore he recognized.

"Hey, Rey?" He asked, making the Mexican look at him. "Isn't that Bruce Wayne?"

Rey looked towards where Miz was motioning and nodded. "Yeah... What's Gotham's playboy doing all the way out here?"

Wally suddenly whimpered in fear, making both wrestler's look down. "We have to get out of here right now." He whispered, molding into Miz's side as a dark haired woman and a dark skinned man looked his way.

Miz and Rey looked at each other, wondering why Wally was acting like this, but Uncle B quickly arrived with the ice cream. "And here is your order!" He smiled warmly at the child, only to have him burrow deeper into Miz's side.

Miz looked down at him and patted him comfortingly, then said, "Can we get the bill? I jut remembered that the kid has a curfew and his father gets extremely mad if we don't give him back before then."

Uncle B's smile faltered, but he still nodded. "I'll be right back with your bill." Then he left, making Wally let out a breath of relief.

"Please, let's get out of here. Just leave a twenty or something." Wally pleaded, and knowing that Wally didn't get like this unless it was serious, Miz did as told and left the dollar on the table.

Wally scrambled to get up and leave, all the while Rey grabbed his ice cream so that it wasn't forgotten. Miz ate his on the way to the door, only to be blocked by both men with blue eyes.

"Leaving so soon?" The one with glasses asked, all the while Wally gasped and cowered behind Rey's and Miz's legs.

"Yes, we are. Is there a problem with that?" Miz asked them, even though they were much bigger than he and Rey.

Right now he wished that they had brought a third wrestler with them, mostly because it seemed like all of the customers of the ice cream joint had turned their attention to them.

"Well, you haven't finished eating your ice cream. The boy's barely tasted his." Bruce Wayne answered, smiling warmly down at Wally.

"Hey, buddy, no smiling like that at the kid. I'm worried about your niceness." Miz told him, glaring up at the taller man.

Bruce glared back at him, and while the adults had a glaring showdown, Wally quickly texted Sheamus with Miz's phone.

"Please, Mr.'s Big People, I want to go home." Wally told them after having returned Miz's phone to his back pocket.

Now Uncle B had returned, but his uniform was gone and replaced by a red shirt and jeans. "Wally, we're going home." His voice had changed from happy to stern, making Wally's eyes widen.

"No! You can't make me! You people aren't my family anymore! I have a new family!" Wally yelled at them angrily, making Miz's and Rey's eyes widen.

These people were Wally's family. Then, as the silence and tension grew, the door to the restaurant suddenly slammed open and in ran Sheamus, Punk, Randy, Kaitlyn, AJ, Vickie, Daniel, John, R-Truth, and Kane, Sheamus looking extremely pissed off.

"Wally. C'mere." He told the boy, and almost as if it were in the blink of an eye, Wally was in his arms, hugging him tightly.

Sheamus comforted the boy and stood up, glaring at the adults. "Ye should all be ashamed of yerselves. Miz, Rey, we're leavin'."

Wally's family was in between the wrestlers and their freedom, and Barry shook his head. "Listen here, Sheamus, even if Mary didn't want Wally anymore, you're not his legal guardian. You haven't even been a part of his life for the last eight years!"

Sheamus' blood boiled at the accusation, and he answered, "I wasn't _allowed_ ta be a part of his life. I didn't even know he existed 'til Mary left him on my front door step."

Wally curled up even deeper into Sheamus' chest, hating how he felt so unwanted. The wrestlers all glared at the other adults, all the while Miz and Rey tried to find a way to get to their friends.

"Barry, League, this is not going to work." Someone suddenly spoke, making all of the adults snap their attention to the newcomers.

The teens were standing in the bar, all of them dressed in their civvies but they had a dangerous aura about them. The one in the middle was dark skinned with shaved blonde hair and wise gray eyes, and he was mostly glaring at the League.

"Wally is not a toy to be taken by whatever sides thinks they are the best." He spoke, slowly stepping down from the bar and walking towards the middle of the restaurant, standing in between both groups.

His team followed him, and they were now the only thing keeping the peace.

"Miz, Rey, get over there." The blond girl told them, and the blue eyed men opened a pass for the wrestlers, albeit reluctantly.

They both scurried to their friends, all the while the teen who spoke walked towards Sheamus and Wally. "How are you, old friend?" He asked, making Wally look up at him with wide eyes.

It took a second or two, but Wally quickly jumped into his arms, exclaiming, "Kaldur!"

Kaldur chuckled at his energy, and patting his back, said, "I missed you too, friend." Then he turned to the League. "Wally may be your nephew, Barry, but Sheamus is Wally's biological father. We do not defy you unless we see the need to, and this is one of those moments." He told them, then walked towards the wrestlers.

"The Team is going to make sure that Wally is safe with the WWE, even if it means that we have to fight you." A teen with dark hair and glasses spoke, then the rest of the them walked towards the wrestlers, leaving everybody in shock.

"And if you even think of taking him away, we _will_ have troubles." A big teen with bright blue eyes and black hair finished, then turned to the wrestlers. "Let's go."_  
_

And with that the teens left with Wally in their midst, leaving all of the adults shocked and the League betrayed.

**So sorry for not updating in so long, but I made a long chapter for that. **

**Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm so happy! I'm so happy! I'm so happy!" Wally repeated as he jumped around in the room, all of his closest wrestling friends there with him, along with the teens that had saved the day.

"Wally, stop jumping around so much. You'll hurt yourself." Daniel told him, stroking his beard as he looked at the teenagers, who were all coolly looking back at all of the adults.

They had been in relative silence; apart from Wally screaming and jumping around so much; with both groups just looking at one another.

"But Goat Face, I'm bored! And you people won't let me have fun 'cause you're staring at each other for some odd reason I don't know!" Wally said, now slightly bouncing in the middle of the bed with a slight smile.

Kaldur now stood up from his chair, looking at Wally, then said, "I believe introductions are in order."

"And a lot of explanations." Robin added, getting up himself. "Well, first of all, my name's Robin. Like the superhero. Not the bird."

Sheamus, Daniel, Randy, and John all wondered why he said that, then Kaldur spoke, "I am Kaldur'ahm, but am also known as Aqualad. I am the leader of this small team, Young Justice we call ourselves, and Wally over here, is our last member."

Now all the adults were stunned into silence, not understanding why he was speaking so and why the rest of the teens were so serious about this.

"Are you saying you're superheroes?" Randy asked, looking at his fellow wrestlers who were also shocked at this turn of events.

"Yes. And those adults you just took Wally from? Yeah, that's the Justice League." The long blonde haired girl answered, smirking slightly. "I'm Artemis, by the way."

"Wait, yer actually tryin' ta make us believe ye kids are actually heroes, and Wally's Uncle's a hero, and so are the rest of those adults?" Sheamus asked incredulously, actually thinking that these teens were going off the deep end.

"That's exactly what we're saying. I'm Conner Kent. Or Superboy." Conner answered, only to have Wally to jump on his back.

"No! You're Supey! My Supey!" Wally giggled, making Conner smile.

"I am M'gann M'orzz, also known as Miss Martian. You can just call me Megan." The red haired girl said softly, smiling at the adults.

"I'm Raquel Ervin, Rocket for hero." Raquel told them, nodding as R-Truth scolded Little Jimmy for saying something about her.

"And I'm Zatanna Zatarra. That's actually pretty easy to guess." She said, chuckling slightly at how obvious her secret identity was.

The adults were still quiet, then Daniel asked, "Are there any more of you we have to be weary of?"

Robin smiled, knowing that he believed them, then said, "Well there's Red Arrow, but he's harmless if you don't get on his bad side. Then there's my little brother Jason, but... Yeah, don't worry about him..."

"Robin bad!" Wally suddenly exclaimed, throwing an empty bottle of water at the back of the Bird's head, making him glare him. "You tried to kidnap me from Swiss Cheese and Mr. Leprechaun!"

"That was when I was still working with Batman and Barry. They made me do it." Robin explained, but Wally was still glaring at him.

"You scared me, you bird brain. I really thought I was going to be kidnapped." Wally told him, then turned to M'gann, who was smiling down at him. "How's it going, Sweet Cheeks?"

M'gann actually giggled at the question as Sheamus gasped, horrified that his son had been audacious enough to ask that to a lady.

"Wally! Have I not taught ye better?" Sheamus scolded, making Wally chuckle nervously and shrug.

"Maybe?" Wally asked, smiling nervously as Sheamus glared at him.

"Be careful with what ye say, Lad." Sheamus warned, then turned back to the teens. "Are ye kids really superheroes? And if ye are, where does Wally fit in all of this?"

Wally was now jumping on Randy's back as the Viper look on intently, actually surprising the teens. Conner could play off Wally's jumping on him because he was a Kryptonian, but Randy was just human.

"Yeah, we are. How do you think we knew that you guys would need our help when it came to the Justice Idiots?" Conner answered, making Robin glare at him.

"They're not all idiots." Robin pointed out.

"Superman is." Conner told him, as if that would just prove his point.

"Anyways," M'gann cut in, smiling at the adults, "We _are_ the Young Justice team, but if you need more reassurance-" And with that she started floating and she shifted into her Miss Martian self.

"Holy macaroni! She's flying!" Daniel gasped after she turned into her green self, making Randy smack him upside the head.

"She's a martian with green skin and glowing green eyes and all you can think about is the flying?"

"Yes, Mr. Snakey. Yes." Daniel nodded, smiling as Randy growled at him in annoyance.

Sheamus only blinked and turned to John, who only shrugged. "They helped us back there and they've shown us enough proof of both being superheroes and Wally's friends. We can't do much to contradict it, Sheamus." John told him.

Sheamus nodded, then stood up, asking, "If that's how it is, how is it that Wally fits in all of this? He's just a kid."

Now Kaldur got up, nodding, "True. But the truth is, Wally is not really eight years old. He is not even a child."

Sheamus looked back at the boy he came to know as his son, his heart slowly shattering and his breath slowly becoming shallower. Wally wasn't even looking at him, hiding his face in the crook of Randy's neck, not wanting anyone to see him.

"He is really our fifteen year old teammate, Kid Flash. I do not know how it is, Mr. O'Shaunnesy, but it is highly likely that Wally really is not your son."

And with those words, Sheamus' heart finally broke, his eyes filling with tears, a sensation so new and distant that he was actually surprise.

"He..." Sheamus choked out, looking back at Kaldur with watery eyes. "He's not mine?" He whispered, not trusting himself to really speak.

Wally sobbed quietly into Randy's back as Robin walked towards the Irishman. "We're not sure, dude. We don't know what Mary was up to so long ago, but... Do you recall any wild one night stand fifteen years ago?"

Sheamus only shook his head then walked towards Wally, lifting him up easily then finding the boy clinging to him tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Leprechaun! B-but Mom said it was the best lie sh-she could c-come up with w-with my de-aging! I never meant to hurt you!" Wally sobbed into his shoulder, hugging Sheamus tightly as he did so.

Sheamus hugged him tightly with tears slowly falling down his cheeks, not trusting himself to speak. Randy moved away and wrapped an arm around John, who was also getting teary at the moment the father and son were having. The team just looked away, knowing that it was best if they let them have their moment.

"We are very sorry to be the bearers of bad news," Conner said as he stood up, the rest of the teens along with him. "But you have to know the truth. Wally- even if not Rudolph's kid- could be as much as yours as he could be another man's. Robin is looking into the DNA right now and we'll have a definite answer for you when we come back."

Sheamus nodded, then detached Wally from him, giving the boy a teary smile. "Even if yer not mine, Wally, I will _always_ think of ye as me son."

Wally smiled and nodded, but frowned as he started to feel sick.

"Wally, what's wrong?" Sheamus asked, noticing how Wally seemed to go limp in his hands.

"I... D-don't..." Was all that came out of the boy's mouth before he fainted, almost falling to the floor if Sheamus hadn't been carrying him.

"Wally? What's wrong?" Randy asked as he helped Sheamus set the boy down in the bed, Daniel and John staying to the side.

Kaldur and Robin shared frowns, "I believe it is time."

**Again, sorry for taking so long to update but I've been busy with other stuff. But, we _are_ nearing the end of the story, so not much more and this will be complete! Please review.**


End file.
